


告白被拒后的24小时

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 11





	告白被拒后的24小时

“我明白了。”康纳点点头，然后指了指汉克面前的餐盘，盘子里还有小半块牛排，“那么，副队长…这个你还吃吗？”

什么？

汉克还有点儿没回过神来，下意识的摇了摇头，于是康纳愉快的收走了他面前的盘子和小半块牛排，哼着歌开始洗起碗来。

这件事，发生在他拒绝了康纳的告白24秒以后。

24秒前…不、现在应该是3分24秒前，康纳很认真的说——

“…综上所述，我想我对你的感情不只是搭档这样简单，如果用人类的话来说，我大概爱上你了，所以……”

六个月大的小仿生人说了一大堆有的没的，语序颠三倒四，就好像脑子里哪根儿线路搭错了接口，但作为第一次告白来说这算是不错的表现了，总之汉克明白了他的意思，然后，一秒也没有耽搁的回答他——

“ **不，康纳，不行** 。”

康纳会对他告白，这件事情汉克毫不意外，作为一个虽然现在五十三岁、长出了柔软小肚腩、但曾经是底特律警局最年轻耀眼警队之星的安德森副队长，他有足够丰富的被告白经验，这让他轻易就看出来他的塑料搭档对他的那点儿小心思——刚异常没三个月的小安卓根本连将爱恋的目光隐藏起来都不会！

所以，他一早就在脑子里预备下了不下五种拒绝康纳方案，反正这种事今天不发生明天也会发生，他当然不可能接受康纳——拜托，康纳才几个月大！比他小53岁呢！跟这样一个“孩子”谈恋爱？光是想一想汉克都觉得自己够禽兽的，不、他想的不是那种事。

但是，他万万没想到是这样的，他才刚说出“经典拒绝流程”的第一句话，康纳就明确的点点头然后…收走了他的盘子开始洗碗？

等等？正常来说，不该是康纳表现出失落，然后他会好好对他解释“听我说，康纳，你说的这种感情它这也许不是爱，我不是在质疑你的判断但也许你还没学会那么充分的解读人类的情感”，再然后，在康纳难过得快要哭出来的时候，他温柔的拍着小家伙的肩开解他“你的生命还很长，你会遇到真正适合你的伴侣而不是跟一个快入土的老头子搅和在一起”，并且保证他们的关系还会和从前一样？

怎么现在，他演练过很多次的台词还剩下一大半…切确还说还一句都没说完，康纳却已经哼着歌洗碗去了？？

“呃…那什么…康纳…”

“怎么了？副队长？”

“…你确定你明白我刚刚在说什么吗？”

“当然，没理解错的话您拒绝了我。”仿生人转过身，顺手把人类面前的酒杯也收走，并且在那条花围裙上擦了擦手，安慰性的在汉克肩上拍了拍，“没关系汉克，别担心，我们的关系还和从前一样。”

我们的关系还和从前一样？？！

这明明是他的台词好吗？？为什么康纳会说得如此自然？？

晚上，躺在床上辗转反侧的安德森副队长怎么想都觉得哪儿不太对，为什么康纳看起来没有一点儿失落、难过、伤心欲绝？为什么他甚至一点儿也不意外？

“因为根据我的系统预判，您有89%的几率会拒绝我，副队长。”

毫无疑问，如果问的话，得到的大概就是这样的回答…唔，可恶！

虽然这件事最终的结果跟他想要的一样，甚至更好一点，比如他不用去安慰小家伙受伤的心，不用斟酌以后该怎么相处才能避免尴尬，也不用担心搭档的个人情感问题影响到工作，但是，安德森副队长还是觉得有点淡淡的不舒服。

算了，睡吧，明天也许是得跟康纳好好谈谈这个问题，他得确保康纳没有理解错他的意思，他不是不喜欢康纳，也绝不是歧视异常仿生人，他只是希望康纳能有个更好的伴侣…

副队长这样想着，渐渐进入了梦乡。

然而，第二天起来，汉克发现康纳不见了。

厨房没在客厅没在洗手间没在，甚至车库他也找了，但是哪儿也没有康纳的身影，只有桌上有一份做好的早餐，除此之外，连一张纸条也没有。

这不正常，平常康纳一定会叫他起床并且等着他一起去DPD的…

噢！我早该想到…那小子昨天根本就是在强装镇定！他一定不想被我看出来，但心里大概已经难过极了！我真该死，我太迟钝了…我应该看出来的！

人类一边味同嚼蜡的吃着他的早餐一边自责，想到康纳是如何一边忍着眼泪一边给他做这顿早餐，安德森副队长的内疚感更深了。

糟了…他就这样不辞而别，该不会是不愿意再见到我了吧？他该不是打算一去不回？

副队长几步走到厨房，打开冰箱一看——果然，仿生人专用的蓝血一包也没有了！

我真是太傻了！我怎么能让他就这样伤心绝望的走掉！

得赶紧去把人找回来！

安德森副队长火急火燎的冲向了DPD，找人哪儿最专业，那不就是警局嘛。

然而，一进门他就傻眼了，康纳端端正正坐在办公位上呢。

“咳、那什么……”

安德森副队长突然觉得尴尬起来，看来是他太自作多情。

“副队长？你比平常到达办公室的时间提前了1小43分，出什么事了吗？”

RK800关切的询问。

“不，什么事也没有。”

人类轻咳了一下，若无其事的回到自己位置上坐好。

电脑上工作日程依旧是排得满满，如果是往常，安德森副队长大概已经开始对康纳抱怨这些操蛋的工作并且指使最先进仿生人去给他倒咖啡了，不过今天他多少有些不自在，因为昨天那件事，他有点心虚，总不好刚刚拒绝了人家的告白，今天还对人家呼来换去吧？

于是他偷偷观察了一下康纳，RK800看上去倒是十分坦然，丝毫没有因为昨晚那件事而表现出一点不自在的样子来，甚至于汉克都怀疑难道关于昨天的记忆是他的一个错觉，但显然不可能……

“喂…今天早上康纳说过什么没有？”

半早上时候，汉克终于忍不住在茶水间找抓住一位实习警员问了问。

“康纳警官？没有啊，警官来得很准时，一来就开始工作，没有说过什么。”

“那他…有没有显得很伤心？失落？”

“怎么可能？”实习警官忍不住用一种奇怪的眼神打量了一下副警长，“康纳警官一向脾气很好的，今天还温和的跟我们打招呼。”

“哦，好吧。”

汉克靠在咖啡桌边，不知道怎么突然有点隐约的不高兴起来。

这些年轻孩子什么都不懂，他心想，康纳一定是不愿意被人看出来他很难过，你看他额角的灯圈闪得多快…

汉克打算找个机会跟康纳好好谈谈，但是整整一个上午他都没找到机会。

因为康纳的工作真的很多，仿生人额角的灯圈闪个不停完全不是因为他有什么心事，纯粹就是太忙了，作为警局最先进的仿生人，他要处理的事务实在太多，汉克找不出合适的时机将他带出去“好好谈谈”。

最后，相比之下无所事事的老警探只能感叹着“这个用工作麻痹自己的傻孩子”然后靠在椅背上睡着了，他昨晚实在不算是睡得很好，梦见10个RK800一起跟他告白。

但是，等他打了个盹醒来以后，却赫然发现对面的位置是空空的，康纳不见了？！

“康纳呢？”

“看见康纳没？”

“你知道他去哪儿了吗？”

“他有说过什么时候回来没？”

……

最终，在安德森副队长第9次就“康纳去哪儿了”这个问题“骚扰”办公室同事的时候，杰弗瑞终于看不下去了。

“汉克！过来一下！”

将老友招到自己办公室来以后，富勒局长头疼的表示你能不能别这样神经过敏？没人会伤害你的康纳，再说他又不是个小孩子，他只是去耶利哥了，说是有些事情需要安排一下。

“不不，杰弗瑞，我没有神经过敏！”

对于“你的康纳”几个字汉克稍稍有点脸红，出于某种心虚的原因他跳过了对这种说法的纠正，只是摆了摆手：“你不知道发生了什么事，昨天……”

等等？他突然意识到，刚刚杰弗瑞说康纳去了哪儿？耶利哥？！天呐，那孩子该不会是打算辞去这里的工作甚至从他家里搬出去，所以先去耶利哥那边做好相应的安排？

“该死的！杰弗瑞！你为什么要放他走！”

老警探在桌面上重重的捶了一拳就冲了出去，留下富勒局长目瞪口呆——我做什么了？我还能不允许警员请假了？？

不过很快，在耶利哥找到康纳的时候，汉克发现自己想错了。

新的耶利哥办公楼不大，经过门口接待仿生人的指引，汉克很快在三楼休息区找到了康纳，他走过去的时候，康纳正跟一个年轻男子在窗边的茶座上有说有笑的。

我还担心他失落难过…安德森副队长心里酸溜溜的，昨天晚上还跟自己告白来着，今天这么快就“移情别恋”了？！

还没来得及考虑这种时候打扰别人是否礼貌的问题，汉克已经快速的走了过去，并且毫不客气拉开康纳身边的椅子就坐了下来。

“安德森副队长？！”

仿生人看上去吓了一跳，倒是他对面那位看上去眼神一亮。

“不介绍一下？”

…你的新男朋友？

安德森副队长一挑眉，语气酸酸的，康纳还没来得及开口，那位男士倒是先把手递过来了——

“你好，我是迈克，迈克.汤森，工业日报的记者。”

哦，原来是记者啊…汉克为自己之前的猜度脸红了一下，十分敷衍的跟记者先生握了个手。

“所以你翘班就是为了来接受采访？”

老警探仍有几分不悦。

虽说这种事也不是第一次了，关于接受采访的问题。自从RK800带领数千名仿生人走上街头，直接奠定了和平抗议胜利的基础之后，康纳的知名度可一点不亚于耶利哥这几位领导人。为了也会配合政府宣传，RK800有时也会接受一些必要的采访，但由于警员身份和康纳自己的“性格”问题，能不出面的时候他都推掉了，更别说是工作时间跑来接受专访，这位记者先生难道有什么过人之处吗？他们刚才好像聊得很开心？

汉克眯起眼不动声色的打量了对方一下，三十岁上下，长得还算不错，干干净净温文尔雅的样子，带着副黑框眼镜，身板有些单薄，看上去一拳就能揍倒的那种，怎么？康纳喜欢这样的吗？哼…昨天不是还说喜欢自己，怎么一转眼就换口味了？

安德森副队长又莫名的不爽起来，但康纳看上去没有察觉到。

“我没有翘班，副队长，我跟富勒局长告了假的。”小安卓认认真真的解释，“汤森先生已经约过我很多次了，上次主播杀人案件中还帮过我们，一直拒绝不太礼貌。”

哦，原来已经约过很多次了呀？

哼……

人类及不可查的从鼻腔里哼了一声，大大咧咧往椅背上一靠，胳膊一舒就搭在了康纳的椅背上，看上去倒像从后面揽住了RK800一般。

“你们谈吧，我路过，顺便过来等你们聊完了接康纳回家。”

安德森副队长一边说着一边用一种“你最好早点结束”的眼神看了对面记者先生一眼，记者先生心里苦，本来还以为今天运气不错，说不定借着这个机会能顺便拿到安德森副队长的采访呢，但现在看来这位副队长对他好像有点不知道哪儿来的敌意，总之是不太好说话的。

“很快，我们只剩几个问题了。”

不甘心好不容易约到的专访就这样结束，记者先生咬咬牙决定加快速度，在副队长赶人之前怎么也要把最吸睛的内容采访到才行。

“…接下来是我们从收到的信件中挑选出来的，你的粉丝们非常关心的几个问题…”记者先生拿出一堆精心准备好的卡片，“首先是，你未来会离开DPD加入到耶利哥领袖团队中去吗？”

“不会，当然不会，我是安德森副队长的搭档！”

“第二个问题，我看看…你喜欢小动物吗？”

“喜欢，我喜欢Sumo.”

“Sumo是什么？”

“副队长的狗，圣伯纳犬，三岁。”

“下一个问题……”

……

“这个问题来自一位女性粉丝，她想知道对于终身伴侣这个问题，如果你将来会考虑的话，你会优先选择人类还是仿生人？”

“人类，当然，我喜欢的人就是人类啊！”

“什么？你有喜欢的人？！”

记者先生激动得眼镜都差点掉了，RK800亲口承认了有喜欢的人？而且是个人类，这可是大新闻啊！

“当然！虽然我昨天晚上刚刚被拒绝了…”

“是吗？居然有人会拒绝你，这个人……”

“喂喂！！康纳！！”在一旁听无聊的问答听得昏昏欲睡的副队长冷不丁突然发现话题怎么往这个方向上去了，吓得整个人都一下子清醒了，“不可以什么都答！这是私人问题！”

“好的…副队长……”

“呃……”

记者先生也是愣了半天，事到如今，康纳喜欢的人是谁，这还用说吗？于是，记者先生握着手里那封正打算递出去的信犹豫了，不过康纳显然发现了这个。

“这是什么？”

“这是…也就是刚才提出问题的那位女士希望能转交给你的信。”

记者先生吞吞吐吐的回答着，目光却是看向安德森副队长的，果然，副队长手一伸把那封信拿过来直接就揣进自己衣袋里了——

“什么信不信的！今天的采访结束了！康纳，我们回家！”

直到将RK800拎走塞进车里，老警探的脸色也没见的变好一点。

“汉克？你在…生气吗？”

康纳小心翼翼的观察了一下安德森副队长。

汉克不置可否的哼了一下。

该怎么说呢？他在生气，可是他自己也不知道为什么会生气，难道因为康纳对自己拒绝了他这件事完全没表现出伤心这让他很失望？不不，他为什么要失望，他应该松了一口气才对；难道说因为有别人喜欢甚至企图追求康纳？不不，这事件好事，康纳那么好，他值得被人珍惜，他应该替他高兴才对…

人类忍不住转头看了一眼副驾驶座上的小仿生人，RK800还是那副天真无辜的样子，一脸疑问的看着他等待他给出回答。

要命啊，别再这样看着我……

“康纳……”副队长最终忍不住叹了口气，“你真的懂我表达的意思吗？”

“你是说你拒绝了我这件事？明白呀！”

RK800乖巧的点了点头。

“但是为什么你、你看上去…完全没有…呃…”

“什么？”仿生人歪了歪头，“伤心？失落？像百分之九十的人类被拒绝后所表现出的那样？”

“对……”

“因为根据我的系统预判，您有89%的几率会拒绝我，副队长。”

…果然是这个回答，汉克忍不住翻了个白眼。

“还有10%您可能会因为心软而暂时答应我。”

仿生人又补充了一句。

“咳…”汉克尴尬的咳嗽了一声，还真让他说中了，“所以呢？你看上去是接受了这个结果？”

“是的，我接受。”康纳点点头，然后，他说：“但这不代表我会放弃。”

“什么？”

汉克表示有点懵。

“副队长你会要求我搬出去住吗？”

“当然不会！”

“你会因此而讨厌我吗？或者希望我不再担任你的搭档？”

“这怎么可能！我怎么会讨厌你？！康纳你想到哪儿去了…”

“那就行了。”他转过头看着人类，“只要你还允许我跟你在一起，我就是有机会的吧？毕竟人类充满了不可预知性！而且…关于追求副队长这件事，我的系统中还有102套方案没有实施呢！”

“咳！小破孩瞎说什么！你懂个屁的…追求…”

人类的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红了。

“我懂！副队长！以及…刚刚我分析得出，你拒绝我的几率下降了7个百分点呢！”

“闭嘴！！”

“Got it！”

然后康纳这一次难得很乖，真的闭上嘴不再吭声，他们默契的忽略了人类红了一路的脸和仿生人额角闪个不停的光圈。

回去的时候康纳顺便在便利店买了补充的蓝血和晚饭食材，晚饭是墨西哥卷饼和健康沙拉，吃饭时他们聊起今天刚收到的那个案件和耶利哥的新政策，谁也没有再提关于“告白”和“拒绝”的这个问题，直到康纳将吃完的盘子收进水槽开始清理。

“康纳！咳、那个……”

人类在他身后清了清嗓子。

“怎么了？副队长？”

“你还记得昨天这个时间你对我说了什么吗？”

“当然。”仿生人的记忆不会消退，康纳眨了眨眼很快调出了昨天的数据，“昨天17:53分我对你说‘…如果副队长你愿意的话，我想我们可以试着以恋人的方式相处一下？’”

“好的，我觉得可以。”

“……咦？什……”

话还没问完，他就被打断了，人类站起来搂住他吻了下去——

“我说， **我愿意** ，该死的混蛋安卓！”


End file.
